Super Smashing Karaoke
by TheCollaredPisces26
Summary: Want to see your favorite Smasher sing your favorite songs? Then come on over to SUPER SMASHING KARAOKE! Tell us which Smasher OR Smashers you want and what song you want them to sing! Characters that are not playable in SSB will also be allowed! You can even choose the Hosts! ALL SONGS ARE WELCOME NO MATTER WHAT!
1. Super Smashing Karaoke Episode 1

**I do not own the song in this chapter and I don't own these characters in Super Smash Bro. Franchise. Warning: This chapter contains alot of profanity**

 **Also go check out Total Romance Fan's account, she makes great and romance stories and we are working on a story together and it's called Super Smash Bros. Truth or Dare!**

 **Thanks and enjoy the chapter.  
**

Super Smashing Karaoke!

It was a quiet and boring day at the studio(the setting of Super Smash Bros Truth or Dare in Total Romance Fan's account go check it out) We had just finished a episode of Truth or Dare a few months ago and now everyone was bored.

TRF wasn't their cause she had to go to school. Chosen One should be going to school , too but she being weird and lazy.

Grey and Tyler have no school for a few weeks because half of there school got blown up for some apparent reason that might have something to do with Tyler but we aren't sure.

All the smashers didn't even have to go school. Everyone was just bored and had nothing to do but just sit, sleep, eat, small talk and go on their devices.

Then suddenly BOOOM! went Chosen One's empty head giving her a cool but crazy idea!

Chosen One without hesitating yelled "SUPER SMASHING KARAOKE!"

Everyone looked at her like she was on some serious crack or something. Tyler immediately rejected the idea, " OH HELL TO THE NAW! I AIN'T SINGING!"

But Chosen One continued on " Come on, It will be fun!"

" Don't we have to work on more Truth or Dare?" Tyler said trying to avoid the subject.

" We can do Truth of Dare on the weekends," Chosen One countered.

" But Karaoke is soo stupid!" Tyler whined

"I don't see you coming up with anything better," Chosen One snapped

"How about the Smasher's opinion?" Tyler questioned

" Oh your right"

Chosen One then turned to the Smashers " All in favor of Karoake say "ok".

About 2/3 of the Smashers say "ok".

"YAY! NOW WE ARE GOING TO FORCE YOU TO SING FOR OUR AUDIENCE!" Chosen One screamed

"May I go first," insisted Wolf, who surprisely volunteered despite the fact that he hates singing.

But Chosen One didn't care " ALRIGHT PEASANT NOW SING FOR THE AUDIENCE!" Music began blaring out.

"Fuck this shit I'm Out

MMMMMMMM HMMMMMM

Fuck this shit I'm out

No Thanks

Don't Mind Me

Imma just grab my stuff and leave\

Excuse Me Please

Fuck This shit I'm out

Alright then

I don't what the fuck just happened but I don't really care

Imma get the fuck outta here

Fuck this shit I'm out

After the song, Wolf dashed out of the studio yelling " Later losers!"

Chosen One began rolling on the floor laughing not noticing Wolf just ran away.

Grey then appears out of nowhere and starts looking for Wolf.

" Hey, we have to end the episode!" Tyler reminded her

" Oh yeeaaa. Anyways guys that was Super Smashing Karaoke! Please suggest any song at all. All songs are welcome. And name the character you want the song to be sung by!"

"Thanks for watching!" Tyler said


	2. SSK Episode2:A Good Time w Link & Zelda

**I do not own the song in this chapter and I don't own these characters in Super Smash Bro. Franchise.**

 **Also go check out Total Romance Fan's account, she makes great and romance stories and we are working on a story together and it's called Super Smash Bros. Truth or Dare!**

 **Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

The sound of loud snoring can be heard as Tyler walked in with a bunch a papers in his hands which seem to be reviews from Episode 1. He suddenly found Chosen One alone on stage sleeping on one of the chairs with large amounts of drool coming from her mouth.

" OH GOD THATS DISGUSTING!", Tyler blurted out as it made Chosen One wake up and scream causing her to fall from the chair and collapse on the floor in her own saliva.

" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Chosen One yelled

" You have saliva on you!", Tyler yelled back "Anyways get yourself clean up we have some singing to do"

"Since when did you start acting like an adult", Chosen One questioned

"Since you made this stupid story now get yourself clean already", Tyler said

"ok fine" Chosen One agreed angerly as she stomped to the nearest restroom

30 minutes later...

"Welcome back to Super Smashing Karaoke! Our singers today are: Zelda and Link!" Chosen One announced

"Wow, I hope I don't mess up", Zelda worried as she walked up the stage with Link.

"I hope the song is not too cheesy", Link worried as well.

Tyler announced " You two singing a duet and the song is ...OMFG I LOVE THIS SONG!'! Its Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson!

The song began blaring out as special effects changed the atmosphere to a bright and sunny day as Tyler started doing bunch of weird ass dance moves in the back while Chosen One stared confusingly.

 **(its highly recommended that you search this song on Youtube and play it while reading this)**

Zelda: Whoa-uh-oh

Link: It's always a good time

Zelda: Whoa-uh-oh

Link: It's always a good time

Link: Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Zelda: Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight

Link and Zelda: It's gonna be alright

Link: We don't even have to try

Zelda: Whooo

Link: it's always a good time

Zelda and Link: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Zelda: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Link: Good morning and good night

Zelda: I'll wake up at twilight

Link and Zelda: It's gonna be alright

Link: We don't even have to try

Zelda: Whooo

Link: it's always a good time

Link and Zelda: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Link: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

Zelda: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time there

Link: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

Everyone in the audience including Tyler in the back (who screamed the loudest): ITS ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!

Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
Link and Zelda: It's always a good time  
Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Link and Zelda: We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
Link and Zelda: It's always a good time  
Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Link and Zelda: We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

The song ends and everyone is rejoice and cheering of the spectacular given by the Hylians as the joyful hold their hands in the air and bow.

And At this point, Tyler is going crazy.

" WOO! That felt great! "

" Finally, you stopped dancing... Anyways guys that was Super Smashing Karaoke! Tell us what character you want to sing what song. All songs are welcome. However, when you request you have to PM me instead due to certain guidelines I must follow"

Chosen One announced

" WHAT! Isn't that the same situation that happened in the Truth or Dare?" Tyler exclaimed

"Ya, and also if I don't get to your requests I'm sorry about that because I want to try my best to everyone's requests" Chosen One mentioned

" We should try to do more than one song in each chapter" Tyler happily suggested

"Hmmm your right. Next Episode will possibly have more than one song", Chosen One said. "Anyways, Grey, Go ahead and end the episode!"

Then Grey walked in front the camera and said "...".


	3. Discontinued

I'm Sorry but Due to Rules and Guidelines of Fanfiction, I must discontinue the story so No more requests. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I am planning more stories for my account in the future so when they come out you can go read them.

Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
